The Kitsune's Urge
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto has turned 18 and as a result goes through heat. Something inherited by his animal instinct from the Uzumaki clan and boosted by Kyuubi. What does that mean for one Hinata Hyuuga. Especially when there alone in the woods. Completed.
1. The Kitsune's Urge

The Kitsune's Urge

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

"Hokage-san…look sorry to disturb but I need to know where Naruto is now!'' The voice was one recognized throughout the village. As recognizable as Naruto's loud voice but far more fowl. He was Kumo's very own Black Lightning that abandon the village and migrated to Konoha. He had the dark tan skin, a common trait for the residents of the land of Lightning.

''What is it now Kuiinshi-san?'' She asked The twenty-seven year old Jounin. For the last nine years he had been Naruto's care taker. The only person who could afford to take care of Naruto who didn't hate him. Henceforth to probably do this he had to learn the truth about everything concerning the blond. It was unknown to must people that the Uzumaki clan was in fact a clan that was affiliated with foxes like the Inuzuka were dogs. It explained a lot really, his obsession with the color orange when he was younger, the whiskers, the need for attention, why he pulled pranks. Most of this was just contributed to him being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi so it was easily over looked.

''I really need to know where Naruto is…it has to deal with his heritage.''

''Naruto is on a reconnaissance mission with Hyuuga Hinata.''

''Oh shit! Oh very shit!''

"May I know what is the problem with this?" Tsunade asked, a bit worried.

''Ok now I read the scroll Uzumaki Kushina left…There was a passage detailing about the members of there clans maturation at two points in time. Now I assumed it meant sixteen and twenty one. You know because Twenty-one was the age of official adulthood ceremony for there clan when one could start breeding foxes. I came across another scroll, detailing a rare case of different circumstances. The Uzumaki has had a history of accepting Hanyous into there clan, many years prior. One of the trees pointed back to Naruto having a demonic ancestor. Now if you add that in conjunction with Kyuubi then without a doubt the process would be sped up, as there are documented instances where those who were descendants of demon blood went through heats and mating cycles some time prior…today is Naruto's Birthday…he just turned 18th.''

''What are you…wait…you don't mean.''

''Yes…anything within the vicinity of Naruto is fucked…he will mate with the closet female within reach. ''

''Oh hell…I can't believe this.''

''The most one can hold up heat for is a day. Not even Naruto's will can hold it off for more then a little over a day tops…if he marks her then they'll be bound for life. ''

''Oh Kami! I need a drink.''

2 to 3 days travel outside Fire Country in some forest at night Hinata stretched and yawn and began massaging her muscles. She was quite tired from today's fight against enemy shinobi. They had learned that Iwa was amassing a large force of missing-nin. She turned her attention to the fidgeting blond, her crush, what one might even say obsession. He was the strength that kept her going, her inspiration to be strong. She had confessed her feelings to him two years ago and they had been taking it slow. Extremely slow to be in fact, much to her annoyance. Every couple of months they would go on a date or so but they hadn't moved past being good friends.

She felt like she would all but snapped if the blond didn't let her know what he was feeling. ''N-Naruto-kun. I'm feeling kind of tired. Could you take the first watch?'' She asked. He nodded in agreement so she laid down. No point in thinking about it, she was far too tired. She just wish that once he showed even a hundredth of the interest he did in Sakura when they were younger.

Naruto looked at Hinata and could but help but admire her. She was so beautiful, like an angel. He felt stupid that he was taking things with her at such a slow place. He just couldn't get rid of the image of how fragile she looked after Pein's attack. The confession, she was the first person to every say those three words. That I love you had changed everything he had ever known. Naruto had been hurt so many times that he felt he couldn't truly open to people.

He pulled the collar of his shirt as he felt himself grow heated. His vision began to become fuzzy as the heat traveled all over. It was as if his body was lit on fire. He took a whiff of the air, inhaling Hinata's scent. He became aroused, almost hungry. He licked his lips as he began to desire her. The next thing he knew his body shot forward towards the sleeping Hyuuga.

Hinata startled, She awoke with a yelp as she felt herself held down. She activated her Byakugan and was dumb founded. She felt her self adorn a full body blush as she was trying to come to terms with what was going on. Why Naruto was pinning her to the ground. She was though far too exhausted to fend off too much of anyone let alone Naruto. What scared her though were his eyes, they were crimson, a familiar sign to anyone who knew his secret but they didn't hold malice. No they held Lust, primal and raw lust, the thought made her shiver as she began to get arouse. She gasp as Naruto kissed the nape of her chin. He then began to travel down, kissing and sucking on her neck. She moaned in ecstasy as her dream was at last coming true. Albeit she fantasized being married first and there first time being more romantic.

Her thoughts were cut off as she was rolled onto her stomach and felt her panties being ripped. ''Naruto!'' She screamed a mixture of excitement and anger. Excitement because the perverted part of her she was loving every second of it; the angry part though was because he ripped apart one of her favorite pair of pants. She tried to turn to say something but stopped when she felt his erect penis poke at her maidenhood. She squealed in disbelief, opening and closing her eyes. She figured there was no way this was happening, that it all must have been a dream. Though when the blonde gripped her hips and bury himself inside of her, that shot that theory down.

She cried out in pain at the rather at the rather rough intrusion. Her body felt like it went into shock. The upper part of her body fell forward as she whimpered, tears from her eyes. The blond behind her came to a halt, sensing his mate's pain. She could feel the blood from her Hymen seep down her legs, the reminder of her innocence gone forever, given to the men she loved in the strangest way possible. When he started kissing her neck and back she began to relax as the pain started to dissipate. She felt him slowly pulled out and thought maybe it was over. No it was just the beginning as he thrust back in. Hinata moaned as this time pleasure coursed through her. He held her hips tightly and began to slowly speed up.

''AAah! Mmhmm! Oooh!'' Hinata moaned in Ecstasy as Naruto's throbbing tool stretched her out in wonderful ways. Her body seemed to have a mind on it's own as she moved against him, thrust per thrust, each time trying to get as much of him as she could inside her, each time he moved forward. After a few moments she found herself bowing back, giving herself completely to the blond. She started screaming his name as he started hitting that spot inside her. It only got better as his hands slipped inside her shirt and began playing with her tits. Hinata could feel his hands moving under her bra massaging and kneading her full breasts. They were large at least D-cups and soft. She began to tremble as he began pinched her light pink nipples. The way he pounded into her was better then any dream, she started pushing back, each time getting him to go a little deeper.

''N-N-NARUTO!'' She screamed as her walls clamped down on his tool. She squeezed him tightly, milking him for his seed as her juices flowed out and splattered his cock and pelvis.

She fell forward, her head resting on the ground as a bit of drool seeped from her a few more violent thrusts Naruto spurted his hot seed into Hinata, but not before yanking her up and biting deeply into the joint of her neck and shoulder. After a few moments, Naruto's cock softened and he pulled out. Hinata collapsed to the ground in pain and exhausted. Naruto laid next to her, enveloping her into her arms. Both fell asleep happy and exhausted.

That Morning Hinata slowly woke up to the sensation of her body feeling numb and drained. The numb feeling left her the moment she tried to move, replaced by a dull throbbing pain all over her. She groaned and kept very still for a moment. Then she felt someone move behind her.

Naruto woke up with a groan. He felt a bit hazy but content and relax. He took a whiff of the air and immediately recognized the smell. ''Oh shit!'' He said as he looked at Hinata's form. He saw the mark on her neck and knew what it was. He instantly remembered what happened and what he did.

''N-Naruto-kun. What possessed you to um…'' Hinata couldn't help but look away, blushing. Any other girl would have been upset, screamed out rape or something. But Hinata was so hopelessly in love with Naruto that she didn't care…ok she was a bit upset and a bit in shock but actually found what happened quite arousing. After all when you have something like the Byakugan you tend to develop a few interesting perverted kinks. Ever since she used it to take a look at 'that monster' in Naruto's pants to better her fantasies she had a hard time not dying from a nose bleed.

Naruto sighed…in no shape or form was he expecting something like this to happen.

''I'm not upset…I'm actually kind of glad.''

''Wait…what?''

''I wanted to be with you for so long…but with the rate things were going I almost gave up hope. I know what this mark means…being friends with Kiba and all…so I know that means were mated for life….but that still doesn't explain last night.''

''Well you see….''

0

3 days later

0

It was a bit weird going from good friends to being engaged. Naruto though had to watch his back out of fear of a Jyuuken strike to the nuts. It's not exactly a good impression to make your future father in law when someone else relates to them that you most likely took there daughter's virginity in a forest. Not good at all…of course that meant actions would be taken and the result was the impending marriage a few days from now. Naruto knew he cared for Hinata and would be happy with her. But the question that remained was did he truly love her? It was something he would have to come up with seeing as he would be marrying her soon.

0000000000

Story End

000000000

Hope you guys like it…I left it open-ended as I might end up going from a one-shot into a six or seven chapter story. Don't worry though…I'll start up my Dom! Stories again real soon.


	2. A flirty Hinata and angry Hiashi

The Kitsune's Urge

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Author's Note- The first part of this chapter pretty much covers what happened before Naruto and Hinata arrived back in Konoha. The second part covers the reactions of the main characters of the story. The third chapter though will take place after the last few lines of the first one. The last few lines were written because the story was in a one-shot form. Now that it is no longer a one-shot thought I go back and fill in a few things.

0

Story Start

0

Sunny Place...that was her name or Sunshine as her mother used to call her. What would her mother say to her after the things she did last night. Ok granted she was a bit unwillingly at first but she enjoyed quite a bit. Kami she was such a pervert. As she moved to stretch she felt tense, her whole body was numb. Something about the experience had strangely changed her. Maybe it was because the fear of Naruto rejecting her was gone and she could finally relax. She then felt something move behind, indicating that last night experience was no dream.

Naruto woke up a bit disorientated but for the most part quite relaxed. He smelled something intoxicating, something heavenly. Lavender and Cinnamon Buns; an unusual combination but for some reason familiar. He buried his face into something firm and took a whiff. He heard a gasp, suddenly his eyes shot open as memories of last night came back to him.

''Hinata,'' he whispered gently.

Hinata turned around as a soft smile graced her lips. ''Something you need Naruto-kun?''

''No...more like want,'' he answered feeling bold. His hand moved up to her top and cupped her breast causing her to moan.

''N-Naruto-kun already? At least take a girl out to dinner first.''

Naruto smiled, he liked this confident and relaxed Hinata. ''Once we get back...we should figure out how we plan on breaking this to the others.''

''We can worry about that later...I want to take a bath before we head out,'' She got up and stretched. ''Care to join me?''

''You sure?''

''You all but screwed me into coma of bliss I think I'm sure.'

Naruto got up, disbelief on his face. ''Ok seriously is this a prank? Am I in some sort of Genjutsu? What happened to shy and kind Hinata.''

''I'm still me Naruto-kun just relaxed. Now that I know you at the very least like me back I feel comfortable just being myself around you.''

''That makes sense...come on let's go find that pol of water so I can wash your back and other parts.''

Hinata shook her head and chuckled. ''Naruto-kun...you pervert.''

The two of them had took off their clothing and got into a pool of water. Much to Naruto's dismay Hinata made it clear that they weren't going to do the horizontal happy dance or the vertical one for that matter until they got back into Konoha. It was much easier said then done. Naruto was washing Hinata's back who was being for a lack of a better term an 'ass' by moaning each time he touched her and purposely brushing against him with that round and well toned ass of hers. It took all his will power not to bend her over and pound her into a sex coma.

''Ok your turn,'' He said as he turned around and she started washing his back. Naruto started to relax and get into it. That was until he felt something pinch his behind causing him to yelp and jump slightly.

''Just how I like them.''

When Hinata said that Naruto didn't know whether to shed tears of happiness, laugh, or pass out from a nose-bleed.

In Konoha some time later Tsunade rubbed her temples and contemplated what she should do. She considered murdering the two idiots in her office but where would she hide the body. They weren't idiots per say but for some reason Kuiinshi could always manage to get under a person's skin and piss them off. This didn't help that the other person in hr office was concerned parent Hyuuga Hiashi. He didn't believe Naruto was the Kyuubi, oh no he hated Naruto for a different reason all together.

He was literally because of his genes a hormonal driven male along with his teenage father. The first thing he plotted to do if any act of penetration happened was Jyuuken strike the blond to the nuts. The down side was if Hinata were to suddenly become like her mother after said incident where Hiashi was in an identical situation with his future wife all those years ago she would lay down a can of whoop ass as Hitomi Hyuuga nonchalantly put it. The second thing he could do was to bribe the blond with Ramen and candy. That usually worked to keep all the young boys away from his younger daughter Hanabi.

Children of the newest generation really loved candy. The third was that he would take the blond to court and have him arrested. Though who would buy that? Calling Naruto a rapist for raping a without a doubt due to her near obsession pretty much without a doubt most likely willing Hinata would be like calling him gay, and it was pretty clear the blond was straight.

Kuiinshi did not wanted to be there honestly. He grew to care about Naruto and saw him as the younger brother he never had. One that he wouldn't have had if Kushina didn't threaten him. It would be his luck he found the cure to cancer the day after she died. For some strange reason he wanted candy now.

That afternoon the two lovers had finally arrived. Hinata and Naruto appeared before the Hokage and the other two.

Tsunade eyed the two shinobi in front of her. ''So...I think you both know why your here.''

''H-Hai,'' Naruto answered nervously.

''Hey Naruto long story short...I'm sorry...I would have told you but I forgot.''

''How do you even know that they did...anything.'' It was obvious it was killing the Hyuuga lord to even think about it.

''His scent on hers for starter...also she's practically glowing...not to mention I noticed a slight lim...''

''Ok that's it he dies.'' Hiashi declared as he activated his Byakugan.

''The hell he will...I don't need his mother's trained gremlin to blast my shit off in my sleep.'' Pulls out sword.

''Both of you stop this right now!" Aah yes the Godaime. A very scary individual. ''I will not condone fighting in my office. Kuiinshi explain the details of the Uzumaki clan mating mark.''

''Well it's similar to the Inuzuka mating mark in several ways but different. First off the bond is far more powerful and connects the people on a deeper and personal level then a regular mating mark would. You think it's dangerous to separate dog or wolf life partners; hoo-boy foxes are a completely different story. They are fiercely protective of their mates and once the bond grows strong enough they can practically feel the others emotions. The mates are not to be forcefully separated as they'll both suffer, emotionally, mentally, and even spiritual. The end result is either a complete mental break down or death. Though because of Naruto's unique status as a Jinchuuriki I'm not sure what other changes will occur. It's imperative that these two aren't separated for the next three months and consummate their relationship again soon, so I suggest getting them married within the next month or so.'' Both teenagers were bright red and felt like that they were going to die from embarrassment.

''You're telling me I should condone my un-wed teenage daughter to have sex? I would ask if you were insane but I think we all know the answer to that question.''

''First of all...fuck you Hiashi. Second of all she's a kunoichi and it's naive to think a mission that requires kunoichi 'to go under cover and other means' wouldn't eventually come up. Third I need to see just how powerful this bond is. Hell for all we know the Kyuubi is an ass-hole enough to wear he could make it where a simple touch from Naruto could impregnate your daughter.'' Thump. ''Huh,'' Looks at unconscious girl. ''Of course I was joking.''

''You know what...I want you all out of my office. You two discuss what you are going to do with these teenagers. I on the other hand have important work to do.''

''Hai Goidame-sama.''

Outside the Monument. ''I don't like his Kuiinshi...not at all but I guess I have no choice but to accept this. Tomorrow I'll be sending my daughter over with her things. From there on we will be drawing up a marriage contract. Can you at least make sure they don't do anything else until then.''

''I'd be lying my ass off if I said sure why not but I'll try.'' Kuiinshi looks back to a far trailing behind Naruto and semi-conscious Hinata. ''Though if he goes all protective and whips out like four tails that's where I draw the line.''

Sigh. It was times like this Hiashi wondered why Kami tortured him so.


	3. The Meeting

The Kitsune's Urge

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Author's Note- The first part of this chapter pretty much covers what happened before Naruto and Hinata arrived back in Konoha. The second part covers the reactions of the main characters of the story. The third chapter though will take place after the last few lines of the first one. The last few lines were written because the story was in a one-shot form. Now that it is no longer a one-shot thought I go back and fill in a few things.

0

Story Start

0

Hinata woke up from a nice long nap. An extremely rare treasure once you started the lift of the shinobi. Her new life with her Naruto-kun would be starting soon and she was quite anxious. She still couldn't believe all that happened the other night. Naruto was so aggressive and; she shivered from the thoughts. Just thought of what happened really turned her on. She wasn't sure if she could contain herself next time she saw him. She was in the need of new clothes though. Something that would bring the blond to his knees. The implications of that thought caused her to fall back on her head with a nose bleed.

-  
Naruto woke up energetic as always and with a hard-on to boot. He cursed that his favorite of boxers were stained now he had to throw them in the wash. He had a sex dream about Hinata and what a dream it was. He heard about the kinks and certain fetishes people had but never figured himself to be that kind of guy. Though that dream last night with Hinata dressed up as a cow-girl riding him begged to differ.

After washing up and getting dressed he went down stairs to greet Kuiinshi. Down there was also Kuiinshi's nice Fu. Her mother was a Kunoichi from Hidden Water-fall and like him she to was a Jinchuuriki. She contained the seven-tailed horned beetle Nanabi. Though what tripped him up was the other day when he came across her and Shino on a date.

''Hey Kuiinshi should I be feeling Hinata's happiness and...other things right now?''

''Wait what...''

''I'm supposed to grow emphatic towards her right? Well I think I can feel how she feels right now...why is it so hot in here?''

''Well I'll be...a bit early but the bond is steadily increasing drastically. Must be a side-effect of you being a Jinchuuriki. Humans aren't typically incline to try all that hard in a relationship, but like I mentioned before; Kitsune are very protective of there others not to mention their families. Anyway the wedding contract has been drawn up now all we need to do is get everything else prepared...which it is.''

''Whoa hold on...what the hell do you mean everything is prepared. Doesn't it take months to prepare a wedding.''

''Remember when I said your mother was insane?''

''Yeeeeah.''

''Well she short of figure that her manly man, her words not mine, would either be a father or find himself a mate by around age sixteen so yeah...she planned ahead.''

''I'm quite deeply disturbed yet impressed...I'm going to the ramen stand before I head over to the Hyuuga House.''

At the Ramen stand Naruto was about to have a nice lunch when surpisingly the other members of team eight minus Kurenai was there. After many threats to treat Hinata well from her team mates the three had a rather peaceful conversation. The three of them finished and now were going there separate ways.  
''Come on Kiba, let's go get your dick implants.''

''Fuck you Shino!''

Naruto almost bust a gut when he heard that. Fu was definitely an influence on Shino.

At the Hyuuga House Hinata kept pacing back and forth without stop. She was nervous, happy, scared, not to mention feeling a bit nautious. She then felt a tight knot in her stomach and felt like she was going to faint.

Naruto and Kuiinshi walked in and took their seats. Hinata upon seeing the blond finally relaxed.

''Sense their getting marry it's pretty obvious Hinata will become a part of Naruto's family and their children under his clan.''

''On what grounds! Say if the children have the Byakugan then it's obvious they would...''

''Go into the Hyuuga clan. I think not...as the obvious choice for God father it's obvious the children are best suited for their father's clan. Besides for all you know the Byakugan might go under a transformation and who better then someone with years worth of experience with Jinchuuriki to monitor their growth.''

''What about their mental health? I'm sure you of all people...''

''Low blow you sunvabitch! That was years ago and a freak accident!''

''ENOUGH!'' Naruto's yell nearly caused everyone to recoil. ''Me, my fiance, and our children is our business. Our children won't be treated as slaves or weapons. When it comes to the Byakugan I know Hinata-chan is more then competent enough to teach them. If they inherit more of my genes because of my condition then I will teach them how to control it. Whatever the case may be we'll raise and take care of our children together like good parents would.''

''That's right Naruto that's how you put it down.''

''Very well...my son in law apparently has balls and the willingness to look after my daughter and any kids is more then enough to put my worries at ease.''

''For real...just like that?'' was the question asked in disbelief.

''Yeah that and well...shortly before her death Hitomi threatened to come back from beyond the grave and give me the axe if I ever ruined our little girl's chance for happiness.''

''Same here...I still can't find that damn Gremlin.''

''Your still paranoid because of that incident.''

''Damn right...she trained a monkey to punch me in the bread basket in case I brought strippers to Minato's bachelor party which in fact happened. All insanity aside we should get the kids hitched as soon as possible. I mean come on look at the bright side.''

''Now that you think about...once Hinata is married off all I have to do is wait for another few years for Hanabi to leave and I'll have my section of the compound all to my self.''

Said daughters looked at their father with disbelief not believing he said that.

Neji, the ever stoic one had his eyes closed and head bowed. If one were to look closer you could see he was doing everything in his will power not to laugh.

Naruto on the other hand was cursing his life.


	4. Some NaruHina Fluff and Drunkeness

The Kitsune's Urge

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

Naruto stood silently, leaning on wall next to Hinata's door. No matter what Hinata had said the guilt still ate away at him. He was scared of himself. Scared for Hinata. What if his instincts took over again and he hurt her? He could smell the tears in her eyes from the other side. He knew the past few days she was more or less in shock and that it had finally donned on her, everything that happened.

Finally, Hinata came out. Before Naruto could react Hinata had slapped him. Hinata had tears in her eyes, and she was biting her lip.

''H-Hinata-chan...I'm sorry...I...''

''Don't say anything...'' She took a deep breath. ''I know you weren't in control and you would never do that willingly to anyone. But that doesn't change the fact what I just some lay of convenience for you? What if it were Sakura or Ino or even Tenten in my place? Would they be where I am now?''

''Of course not Hinata I care about you.''

''THEN WHY DID IT...why did it take you so long?''

Naruto was stunned, speechless. ''Hinata...''

''Naruto-kun...just please...I need to be alone for a bit.''

Naruto complied with her wishes.

Elsewhere at a location the author isn't aware of. ''I'm telling you man...I have a little brother...an actual one that's a lot like Naruto but smarter by 50 points in I.Q. You could always introduce Hanabi to him.''

''I don't know...she is after all only twelve.''

''Really? I thought she was older.''

''Right...'' Both men took a sip of their sake.

Kuiinshi blinked as two hoochies entered the bar. ''I sense a disturbance in the force,'' Kuiinshi said ominously.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan. ''Two hoochies at Six'o'clock.''

Kuiinshi did a 360 degree turn. ''I get the big one...''

''Deal!''

Naruto had found Hinata in the garden with a book. Naruto knew Hinata had a hobby that dealt with collecting flowers. When he thought about Hinata was right. He never did take the time to truly get to know her intimately.

Naruto moved over to her and wrapped her into a hug from behind. She struggled a bit but Naruto held her tight. ''Hinata please...I'm sorry...you're right...you didn't deserve for you're first time to be some lay in the forest, more or less against your will. I don't deserve a beautiful angel like you but if you will...I want to spend the rest of my life trying to prove how much I care about you.''

Driven by instinct he brushed her hair away from her neck and softly kissed her neck.

''I would never try to hurt you but, I'm afraid...what if it happens again? I don't know...''

''I'll be there when you need me Naruto-kun...you've been alone for so long. I won't leave, especially at the time you need someone.''

''Arigato Hime...''

''So Naruto-kun...do you wanna...you know?''

''And risk a Jyuuken to the nuts courtesy of you're father...no thank you...knowing Kuiinshi he rat me out for the hell of it.''

''Naruto-kun...my father isn't that strict.''

''Bullshit...I'll see it when I believe.''

At the bar. ''Do a little dance...make a little love...get down tonight(get down tonight.)...get down tonight(get down tonight.)'' Kuiinshi sang off key as he was dancing with the tall blonde girl on the bar table.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan.''So...dragon fly on the thigh huh?'' Hiashi asked as the Hoochie pulled out a mace and sprayed him. ''Woman...the Byakugan is infallible...mere pepper spray can not harm it.''

''Bullshit! The truth is he built an immunity to it since he was a teenager. His wife told me years ago.''

''Fuck you Kuiinshi! Traitorous ass muthafucker!"' Hiashi was obviously drunk.

''Aah up yours...hey..let's throw Naruto a bachelor party...with strippers!''

''Can we bring some hoochies?'' Some random Jounin asked.

''Yes! Bring beer too! In fact a round for everyone on me!''

Everyone started to cheer.

000

Chapter End

000

I'm probably going to hell...just like I am for Akatsuki misadventures...meh...oh well...the more reviews I get on my stories as a whole the better I'm motivated to update.


	5. Aftermath! Result of Drunkenness

The Kitsune's Urge

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

Naruto and Hinata were called down to the holding cells within the Anbu station to pick up their guardians. It was embarrassing to say the least, especially when they were called to the Hokage's office early that morning.  
0  
Earlier that day  
0  
''Tsunade-sama you called for us?'' Hinata asked as the two of them took a seat on opposite side of the Hokage.

''Well...Kuiinshi and Hiashi's been arrested and they need someone to post bail before they attend trail.''

Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Hinata was completely dumbfounded.

''Kuiinshi no surprise...Hinata's Otou-san...how on earth?...''

''They were both drunk,'' Tsunade answered as Naruto replied with a dead panned.

''Yeah that about do it.''

''Tsunade-sama...what happened?''

''Well both of them are charged with property damage, harassment, assault, theft, and the death of a billy goat.''

''...''  
''Well...''  
0  
That night  
0  
''I'm telling you mansh...the shit was crazey,'' Kuiinshi told the one hoochie.

''So...you said you were rich?''

''Oh hells yeahz...I'm so rich my pizz is mopped up with purchazed amershen currency.'' He said as his vision started to fade. He then saw what he thought was a gremlin. Kuiinshi let out a shriek and jumped out of his chair. ''Evil gremlin! Evil Mionster! That shall nto neuter me with a kunai,'' He proclaimed as he reached out for the nearest blunt object. Unfortunately for the blunt object, a.k.a. Hiashi he was pretty much boned.

''Hey Bitchezx what...'' Hiashi was swung around like a bat. His head crashed into one of the tables causing it to break.

''KILL THE GREMLIN!'' He shouted as he chased it.  
0  
Later on  
0  
Naruto was laughing his ass off as tears seeped from his eyes. Hinata looked embarrased and otherwise horrified. Naruto finally simmered down as both ladies started to glare due to the obessive laughing.

''Charges were filled by mister Rozedo.''

''Who?'' Naruto asked.

''The guy Kuiinshi thought was the Gremlin. He is in actuality from the south and is shorter then the average human being.''

''So he's a midget?''

Tsunade reached forward and slammed his head into the desk.

''God damn...'' He swayed a bit. ''Damn...aah...shit!''

''Now I wasn't finished.''

''Oh kami it gets worse?'' Hinata asked.  
0  
That night  
0  
''Hey there baby? You come around here often?'' Hiashi asked as he jittered around a bit. He was still quite drunk after Kuiinshi's insane bout of well insanity. He had a badge on his head in the form of a bandage.

''Hyuuga-sama...uugh it's me...your dauther's sensei.''

''Damn...now I know what he meant by Tig'O'Biddies! Long hail Kami-sama for making these perfect mounds.''

Yuhi Kurenai started to get annoyed. ''You have ten seconds to get away from me or suffer the consequences.'' She was not in a good mood. Her daughter had kept her up all night and this was the first time in eight months she had a night to herself.

''Hey? So...have you ever done the worm man naked? That feels funnier then a mutha fucker!''

Hiashi horrific screamed filled the room. Nothing physically could be found wrong with him, but utterance of 'the sight' had some people scared shitless.

0  
Later on  
0

Naruto cradled Hinata in his arms who was two steps away from the fedal position. ''Ok...right...so they did some crazy stuff Obaa-san...so we...''  
''Oh it doesn't stop there.''

Tsunade went on and told them how the two broke into the Nara's farm and gave the deer liquor. Then they raded Uzuki Yuugao's unmentional which resulted on her going on a blood rage which resulted with many innocent people dead. Then their was the missing viles of semen fom the semen bank. No telling where the hell that ended up. Though Kuiinshi mumbled something about baking meaning no one was eating baked goods for awhile which of course pissed off the bakers.  
0  
At that moment  
0  
Both Naruto and Hinata were outside the jail cell which both Kuiinshi and Hiashi was placed in.

''Hey so you guys came and bailed us out. You're such good children,''Kuiinshi said as he twitched a bit.

''This is all your fault Nzu...I should have never went drinking with you. Now I will have to repair the damage done to the Hyuuga image by the shenenigans you coherced me into.''

Kuiinshi turned his head. ''Oh go fuck yourself Hiashi! No body forced you to drink. Besides you're the one who came onto to Kurenai, at no suggestion from me.''

Hinata fainted. ''Uum actually we came to tell you guys were not bailing you out.''

''WHAT!'' Both adults shouted as they rushed to the bars. ''The fuck you mean?''

''Well after talking with Hinata, we decided more or less to let you two stew a bit. Don't hurry you'll get out in enough time for the wedding. You'll just have to do a lot of community service. Anyway,'' Picks up Hinata bridal style. ''See you guys in a few weeks.'' He left.

''Hey Hiashi...''

''What is it Nzu?''

''You want to help me kick Naruto's ass when we get out?''

''You're asking me if I want to kick the ass of my daughter's boyfriend? You must still be drunk not to know the answer to that question.''  
''A little bit yeah.''

As Naruto went back home one thought crossed his mind. '_I sense a disturbance in the force.'  
_00  
Chapter end  
0  
Next chapter their won't be as much humor as the focus will be shifted to more Naurhina action.


	6. Why Alcohol is Bad Especially for Hiashi

The Kitsune's Urge

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

It was a simple question. Maybe not the smartest one. Hinata began to regret said question after seeing her father's eye twitch so violent they were about too pop. ''You want to know why daughter? You want to know why I loathe that bastard?''

Apparently the mutual understanding between Kuiinshi and Hiashi was tossed out of the window by whatever memory Hinata brought up. She was hoping to get some insight into Naruto's guardian seeing as he would soon be part of the family.

0

Flashback

0

''Pfft my ass...Hiashi you lying like a muther fucka...Hyuugas cant get drunk? Bullshit!'' Was Kuiinshi words.

At a table sat Kuiinshi, Hiashi, Hzashi, and the Kumo Delegate. ''If you can hold down twenty shots of the good stuff without puking or passing out, the very least doing something stupid I will stay away from your wife for a year.''

''Bartender twenty shots!"' Hiashi demanded. It was no secret that Kuiinshi was one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors. He made it a habit to flirt with some of Konoha's most beautiful women. One of his regulars happened to be Hiashi's wife and it drove the Hyuuga head crazy. He damned near killed the dark skinned nin when he came back from a mission and his first words to Hitomi were, '_Hey there love child.' _It took about Twenty men to restrain and sedate him.

The reason said men were at this bar were to celebrate new found relations between Konoha and Kumo.

''Hell...give us all shots!'' Kuiinshi declared already partially drunk. ''Get the big ones too.''

In front of them was a series of shots in shot glasses that were twice the size of regular shots. Despite his nervousness at the amount of consumption the prize of keeping that damn Casanova away from his wife would be worth.

''One!'' They all took a hit. It wasn't too big a hit with them all twitching slightly.

''Two!'

''Three!''

''Four!''

Hizashi twitched slightly and the Kumo delegate rubbed his forehead.

''Five!''

''Shix!'' Kuiinshi started to slur.

''Sheven!"'

''Eight!''

''Nine!"'

''Ten!''

''Lheven!"' He jerked and bumped the table as Hiashi started. ''You...you giving of Sashi?''

''Neverse!'' He downed his twelfth shot.

Hiazhi had stopped at fourteen as he started to feel sick. The Kumo delegate stopped at fifteen as anymore and he knew he had one hell of a hangover later.

''Stne2r!"' Kuiinshi's comments made no sense at all as he fell out of his chair. ''Lets gozs gish sum hoochies!'' He said pulling himself up.

Half an hour later the four individuals were lost in the forest. ''Huh...wheresh the Klub?''

''Yoush lost ush dumbassh!'' Hiashi slurred.

''Shudup! You..yoush drunk baztard!"'

''Youse...yoush drunker them I am.''

'''Am not...besh you can't knock this sake bottle off hiz head!'' Kuiinshi said pointing to the delicate.

''Yoush on.''

0

Flashback

0

''Oh father...no!'' Hinata said horrified as Hiashi nodded grimly.

''Of course the bastard tripped me and well...you know the rest.''

''W-Wait a minute...I was kidnapped...how did...''

''Kuiinshi's bright idea was to frame the Kumo delegate. Which is why its important that you and your sister never drink alcoholic beverages. Now that you think of it that explains all those empty bottles that morning Hizashi was sent to Kumo. He kept on babbling about Hoochies.''

And from that day forward Hinata would forever regret asking her father why he seemed to disliked Kuiinshi.

00

Chapter End

000

Just a funny little idea I came up one day. This will actually play a part in the main story despite it seemingly being an Omake. Next chapter will have a revision of the Uchiha Massacre following this same format. Until then Ja Ne.


	7. The Truth of the Uchiha Massacre

The Kitsune's Urge

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

''This is bullshit! We shouldn't be doing this!'' Kuiinshi ranted as he and Hiashi were picking up garbage as part of their community service.

''I am the Hyuuga Clan Head. Such work is below me. This is an embarrassment.''

''You just had to grab one of the Hokage's aid and go 'honk honk' didn't you, ya bastard?''

''Nzu when this over. I'm going to hire an assassin and have you killed.''

The dark skinned man snorted, ''Go ahead and try it bitch. The last assassin you sent I whooped his ass so badly I had him ended up wiping my ass after I took a shit.''

''That was...highly disturbing and something I did not need to know.''

'Kuiinshi stroke his chin. ''Yeah that didn't come out right. I mean I was drunk at the time...''

''No I mean that last assassin was female.''

''Wait what? That must have been an ugly chi...no wait? What day was that?''

''Four months ago...''

''Assassin four months ago...no...oh god. There was...oh fuck! Oh god no...''

''What did you do?'''

''Possibly sent an innocent to Ibiki, but you were ordered by Tsunade to stop sending assassins after me two years ago anyway. That poses a conundrum.''

''I won't tell if you won't...''

''Deal...I mean we should just agree to forget anything ever happen. You know...diplomatic like.''

''Despite what you just said was wrong in seven different ways I agree. We shall forget what happened. Hey how come Yuugao isn't out here? She's the one that killed all those innocent people?''

''Didn't you hear? They got better.''

''Ain't that about a bitch!''

Elsewhere Naruto and Hinata were on top of the Hokage monument? Why? Hinata was too ashamed to show her face in public. She was so embarrassed and spent the better part of the day crying in shame. Naruto was there to comfort her the whole time of course. He could gleefully soak in Kuiinshi's torture later. Right now his lavender princess needed him.

''Hey Hinata...''

She sniffed, wiping the tears from her eye. Ever since that morning when some random village asked her if she could tell her dad to lay off the bottle some she had been a little emotional. Damn hormones. Was there something about what happened that night that Kuiinshi left out? Knowing him he probably did.

''I know you're having a hard time with this, but it's not the most embarrassing thing.''

''Oh? Why don't you tell me someone who has suffered from such a humiliating revelation about there family why don't you?'' She uncharacteristically snapped at him.

''Whoa settle down...how about I tell you the truth about the Uchiha Massacre? It all started.

0  
Years Ago  
0  
Uchiha Itachi was the Uchiha Genius. Fate would decree he was destined to slaughter his clan by the order of Danzo and the elders. I mean they were sure that the Uchiha were planning a coup so Itachi had to murder all of them. Which included the civilians, old people, pregnant women, children, and babies who were all helpless and posed no threat in a ninja village with a massive population and at least ten different clans. Oh but they could trust him though.

Itachi was by the river contemplating what to do. Like he always did he was eating some pockey. That boy and his pockey. It was a obsession. No one could get him to stop eating. The only time Itachi disobeyed an order was an order to stop eating Pockey.

''There you are Itachi I've been looking all over for you!"' Exclaimed Shisui the teleporter. ''Now I know you like pockey but everyone is concerned about you. You got to start eating healthy. Here's a carrot.''

Itachi took the vegetable and looked at it as if he was trying to analyze.

''Aah yes the wonderful carrot! The only thing that we can agree on with the Hyuuga. A tasty and healthy treat for our eyes. Try it...I eat five carrots a day and that's why my eyesight is so good. The whole clan agreed. Everyone. Every single member believed you should eat carrots.''

Itachi took a bit and began to chew. Shisui pat him on the back causing the carrot to become stuck in his wind pipe.

''Aah yes that tasty orange vegetable. Did you know I know everything about the carrot.'' Shisui turned and started speaking. ''Aah yes...the crisp texture when fresh.''  
Itachi started thumping his chest. Trying to call out to his friend.

''A root vegetable is has many colors including purple, red, and white. Did you know the edible part of a carrot is called the taproot? It is a biennial plant which grows a rosette of leaves in the spring and summer, while building up the stout taproot, which stores large amounts of sugars for the plant to flower in the second year.  
Itachi fell to his knees as he started punching his windpipe. He was started to turn pale.

''The flowering stem grows to about 1 meter tall, with an umbel of white flowers that produce a fruit called a mericarp by botanists, which is a type of schizocarp.'' Shisui explained as Itachi tried to push himself to his feet.

''Carrots can be eaten in a variety of ways.''

Itachi dove forward only for Shisui to turn 90 degrees. He continued on his speech for carrots.  
''...Alternatively they may be chopped and boiled, fried or steamed, and cooked in soups and stews, as well as baby and pet foods.''

Itachi started to turn blue and rolled around.

''...The greens are edible as a leaf vegetable, but are rarely eaten by humans. Together with onion and celery, carrots are one of the primary vegetables used in a _mirepoix_ to make various broths.''

Itachi slammed both his hands into chest, channeling chakra and managed to send a burst through his system dislodging the carrot. He took a deep breath of air.  
He took out a kunai and with a crazed look shove the Kunai into Shisui's back. The teleporter turned to his friend. ''Itachi...why?'' And with that Shisui slumped over death.  
Itachi laughed maniacally. At last that carrot freak would never bother them again.

But then there was the rest of his plan. They were obviously planning on killing him. He had to get them first before they get him. Taking out another of his prized pockey he took a bite. The Uchiha had to die.  
0  
Story End  
0  
Hinata looked at Naruto, her expression unreadable.

''Oh...My...Kami.''

''Yeah, that's what Kuiinshi told me anyway.''

''Naruto-kun?''

''Yes Hinata-chan?''

''Kuiinshi-san is never allowed to baby-sit our future children. And I do mean never.''

''Oh trust me I'm happening it done up in writing. All we have to do is get him drunk and to sign.''

Hinata snuggled up against Naruto's shoulder.''Aishiretu Naruto-kun.''

''Aishiretu Hinata-chan.'' He whispered back and kissed her passionately.  
0  
Chapter End  
0  
Sorry it took so long. But as you can See I'm in an updating/creating mode this week. One for All and All For One will eventually be updated. Anyway if there is any more incident I should reference in Cannon Manga let me know what you would like to see.


	8. Wedding Back on Track: With Poll

The Kitsune's Urge

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

Hinata turned over in bed waking up. She looked over at the clock that read 11:45 pm. "_Why can't I get to sleep?"_ Hinata thought to herself as she turned over to see Naruto sound asleep. He wanted to get to bed early that night, she couldn't complain after the insanity their guardians had put them through.

He was knocked out for the night. Hinata then turned back over on her side and closed her eyes. As she was about to drift off to sleep again, a noise from the living room woke her. Her eyes were fixed at the door, listening for another noise hoping it was her imagination. She suddenly heard soft footsteps coming closer to the room.

"Naruto..."Sab said quickly whispering. "Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto asked turning over yawning.

"Someone is in the other room," Hinata softly exclaimed.

"It's probably just Kuiinshi raiding the fridge," Naruto replied closing his eyes.

_''Man that's the last time I do that ecstasy with those korean midgets!'' _

"See...now go back to bed." Naruto grumbled as he turned over and went back to sleep.

Hinata sighed as she laid her head back against the pillow. The wedding date had been decided the other day. The village now had a month to throw together a wedding that both sides would be sastified with. Hinata though was more concerned in what could and would happen in that month's time. Tomorrow she was going to spend the rest of the day with the Konoha 12 females as they went to get her wedding dress fitted, order the flowers, the cake design and the numerous other things that needed to be done.

The next morning came and Naruto and Hinata ate a small breakdfast of steamed rice with tamagoyaki and tsukemono pickles. ''Well if it isn't my favorite couple!'' Kuiinshi loudly exclaimed as he was strolling down the street.

''What do you want now K?'' Naruto asked, trying to hold back his annoyance. ''Aren't you supposed to be doing community service or something.''

''I got time off for good behavior,'' he responded as Naruto and Hinata both gave a 'what the hell' look, trying to figure out how that would or could work. ''So anyway I see you guys have been quite curious aboutt he way lately. That reminds me, you two want to hear the truth about the Third Ninja War!''

''NOO!'' Both males had jumped in response to the surprising volume of the screen and turned to a red faced Hinata. ''I umm...mean no thank you, we're busy, so many things to do you know.''

''Aaw...but I have to tell someone,'' the dark skinned shinobi said as he looked around. ''Hey you!'' he pointed as he disappeared intot he crown. ''Hey Konohamaru wanna know how the Third Ninja War started?'' he asked, then elaborated before he got a response. ''It all started when me, your grandfather, and the kages involved decided to have a drinking contest...''

Naruto, who couldn't help his amusement turned to Hinata and said,''I sometimes wonder you know, is he really that crazy or is he just fucking with everyone.''

''I suppose...what are you going to be up to Naruto-kun?''

''Wedding stuff,'' he responded with a mischevious grin.

''What type of Wedding stuff?''

''The marrying kind.'' he responded once more as Hinata's eyes narrowed.

''You do realize the only reason I put up with you is because you're cute right,'' she teased him as Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, sort of like how I like using your chest as a pillow,'' he responded with a grin as the Hyuuga cover her chest and murmured 'pervert' as Naruto kissed her ear causing her to squeak. Saying their goodbyes followed by a quick chaste kiss the engaged couple went on their separate ways for today's task.

0000

Chapter End

0000

Well I'm finally getting this fanfic back on track. Not as humorous as the previous chapters, but it brings the plot back in focus. The more reviews this story gets the more people I see read it. And the more people I see read it the more amazed I am that such a short story can be so popular. And the more amazed I am the more I had to turn my attention to hear then my other stories due to the fact that's what most authors seem to do...I guess. And people, stop asking me where my weed is at. I can come up with the crazy shit in humor stories, misadventures or no without being high. I'm just naturally that twisted and insane. Wait a minute...that didn't come out right. For more Naruhina lemony goodness I suggest you guys give me suggestions of friends who are great drawers and can draw scenes or pictures of whatever I suggest as I'm dying to do a story based around pictures.

000

And Now with Cosplay Votes

I know this is for Did Hinata did what I think she did or however the hell I named the story, but I figured screw it. I'll do Cosplay here too. So feel free to give more suggestions.

0

Gene x Melfina: Vote 0

Ichigo x Yoruichi: Vote 0

Ichigo x Soifon: Vote 0

Ichigo x Rukia: Vote 0

Ichigo x Orihime:Vote 0

Inuyasha x Kagome : Vote 0

Inuyasha x Sango: Vote 0

Beast Boy x Starfire: Vote 0

Beast Boy x Raven: Vote 0

Ron x Kim Possibe: Vote 0

Ron x Yori: Vote 0


	9. Best Month Ever!

The Kitsune's Urge

00000

Naruto Hinata

0000

Aaaah

0000

Story Start

000

The wedding was going to be held off for another couple of weeks then the appointed time. Why? Kuiinshi and Hiashi. It seems those two were incapable of not causing some sort of mayhem within the past few weeks. They got drunk; Again! They started a barfight; Again! Pissed off some female patriots; Again! Got Arrested; Again! And burned down the mother fucking church the wedding was supposed to take place in. Which led to his Fiance being the angriest he had ever seen. Hell because of last week damn near everyone knew who was Hinata Hyuuga was? Why? Because now when you looked up the word epic her picture was under it. The accomplishement? Sending Kuiinshi into FUCKING SPACE!

Now throughout the years Shinobi have done some epic shit. Blow up entire villages, transforming into gigantic animals, and other weird and unbelivable stuff but never has someone pulled off some shit like Hinata did. Never had Naruto witnessed Kuiinshi ass been handed to him so soundly. Even the Sage of Six Paths needed to use the Gravity element to send the Juubi's body out of orbit and into FUCKING SPACE, but not Naruto's little Sunshine. No, all it took was will power, her own physical strength, and just being pissed off to Jyuuken his ass out of orbit. And as a result Hinata was being officially recognized as one of the most badass Ninja that ever lived. And everyone else was just a PUSSY!

How was it confirmed that Kuiinshi was sent into FUCKING SPACE! Upon getting back he told everyone on how he saw the stars and the moon in the background. Though the end result finally confirmed Naruto's theory that K was TEH DEVIL! considering he was able to apparenthy survive out in space.

Though Naruto decided that he should really be watching where he was going and reminscene about Hinata's moment of Awesome later. In his arms were bags of groceries that he had to go out and get since K was once more arrested. ''Hinata!'' He called out so his fiance would come and help him carry the groceries to the kitchen. He kicked off his sandals and slipped into comfortable white slippers. "Hinata are you here? I got groceries!" There was no answer once again. As he neared the living room, he could hear the sound of music playing loudly. Naruto had just entered the living room and witnessed something extremely distracted and sexy which caused him to drop the paper bags to the floor. Cans and fruits rolled away from the blond haired man but he didn't care. He was still gaping at the sight in front of him.

''What took you so long?'' Hinata asked in a purr.

Naruto couldn't hear her; he was still staring. Hinata was wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She was also wearing a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. Also with her outfit was a sash that wrapped around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left. And not to mention she had tied her hair up in a ponytail.

From the looks of things this month was turning out to be the best month ever!

00

Chapter End

00

If you did not laugh once or cracked a smile reading this chapter then this fic will no longer hold any humor value for you. And to the annoying little bitch that keeps anomyously flaming me I'm just going to keep deleting your reviews so stop bugging me.


	10. When the urges grow too great

The Kitsune's Urge

00000

Narutox Hinata

0000

Story Start

0000

The past few days had been a torrid affair filled with wild passionate sex. Try as they might the couple found themselves unable to keep their hands off each other; so they rented a room in a love motel to prevent the others from walking in on them like the many previous incidents.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer, and withdrew her tongue to opt for nibbling on his lips. She felt his long, defined whiskers tickle against her cheeks, and she let out a sigh.

Naruto shrugged off his coat, having just got back from a mission where the terrain was cold and mountainous. Two weeks he had been gone which quite frankly was eleven days too long for the couple. The coat fell down onto the floor. He slowly, tantalizingly slid his hands down her form, her breasts receiving little attention from his hands as they situated on her rear. He kissed his way down, and soon after, his hands lightly trailed along her sides, sending jolts of shivers down her spine. She arched her back, and fisted her hands in his hair. She missed him. She always missed him when one of them went off on an extended mission. Both of them had been partaking a lot of missions as of late to build up a little nest-egg of sorts. They

wanted to have a secure future.

His hands grasped her hips and slid off her undergarments and threw them to the floor along with the rest of her clothing. He dropped to his knees and dove in; his tongue flicked across her lips, making her freeze and gasp. It got her every time, no matter how often he did it.

One hand reached up to caress one of her breasts, slowly rolling a hardened nub between his fingers. She squirmed, feeling her arousal grow at his touches. Her frustrations built up, her muscles tightened as his tongue continued its sensuous pace as she felt herself coming close to a climax.

He stopped and her eyes flew open. She tried to protest, but he covered her lips with his once again.He then took off his shirt and for the button of his pants and made quick work of removing them along with his boxers until he was just as naked as she was. She took in an appreciative eyeful of the toned and utterly sexy male specimen in front of her, and then gave him a seductive smirk as she pushed him onto the bed. She then crawled on top of it and crawled over his cock giving it a few fist pumps and causing it to harden. She let out a squeak when he suddenly flipped them over as his erection rubbed against her aching orifice.

Suddenly, he penetrated her and pushed deep inside as a lustrous groan radiated from her lips. ''How do you want it?'' he whispered in her ear.

She answered him with a kiss and, "Hard and fast," she replied.

The man atop her smirked, and began to rock rhythmically, and instantly pumped in and out of her at inhumane speed, earning desperate grabs from her hands and groans of passion.

Her nails raked down his back, leaving red welts in its place. He began thrusting harder into her body and even went as far as biting down on the side of her neck, making her wince in surprise.

The pain was replaced when he started to move in and out faster and deeper. Jolts were felt head to toe, and her entire body clenched in anticipation and finally hit climax.

He rolled off of her and laid down on his back next to her, panting. But the seductive grin on her face let him know his lover wasn't done. Her tongue brushing against his cheek as she moved above him, her large pendulous breasts grazing against his torso. They slid down his torso as she consumed his cock, her soft plump lips sucking around the tip, making lewd sounds and wanton moans.

She placed hot, open mouthed kisses around his crotch area as she stroked him off. Her tongue traced over the dark lines of his seal and his hand came up to cradle her head, fingers weaving into her felt the heat flood her core as he abandoned all pretense of control and fell apart under her touch as she had done for him so many times. He had barely touched her, but the fact that she had him so worked up gave her a sense of empowerment and turned her on immensely.

''Insatiable...you really are.'' the blond said with a silly grin.

She laughed softly and gave him a playful swat. ''Now it's mine turn.'' She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss preventing him from saying a word. She rose to straddle him. Their tongues met and twined in a sensual dance as she positioned herself over him, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as she slowly sank down until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She began to rock back and forth against him, the feel of him filling her so fully and perfectly was incredible.

The heat was rapidly building within her again. He gripped her tightly and lifted his hips beneath her, hitting a spot deep inside and making her moan loudly. To deepen the penetration further she leaned up and grasped the headboard with her hands. She began rolling her hips in slow grinding circles as she neared climax. She could see he was getting close as well, and the look of concentrated bliss on his features as she rode him only increased her desire. Her rhythm increased and her moans went up an octave she began to topple over the edge again.

And with an explosion of release they both cried out joyous as they reached Nirvana. The energy from their bodies leaving them as the seats became damp from sweat and arousal. Their bodies satisfied and their moods relaxed. For the first time in a long while they had a good day without someone else showing up and screwing it up.


	11. Omake: The Epic Battle Begins!

The Kitsune's Urge

00000

Narutox Hinata

0000

Author's Note

0000

What was originally going to be its own story is just going to be a bunch of mini omakes that will occur at the end of each chapter. So yeah, please enjoy and know that this omake signifies an update in the future.

000

Story Start

0000

_''Hello there mother of my love child!''_

''That's it Nzu you're dead!''

It was yet another average day in the streets of Konoha. There were birds chirping, dogs barking; hell there might even be a chipmunk in the bushes humping a turtle. Chipmunks can and will hump anything you know.

Anyway it was the weekly occurrence of Hyuuga Hiashi trying to murder Kuiinshi Nzu, a former Kumo denizen who was given to Konoha more or less to appease them after the whole attempted kidnapping of one of their kunoichi debacle. Though that was one of the many stories surrounding how the dark skinned man arrived, but one thing remained consistent and would never change. He seemed to be the only person that could drive Hiashi into a bloody rampage.

_''Run away!''  
_  
_''You die today!''_

''Oh come on is that anyway to treat your team mate? I saved your life once!''

''Well come here and let me REWARD YOU!''

Copping a feel on the ass of your team mates wife was never ok despite the situation. Saying this would elicit the response 'no fucking duh' you moron, but no one accused Kuiinshi of being normal or appropriate

''Scapegoat no jutsu!'' the dark skinned man used the ever maneuver to put someone else in his place to receive the nut punch he would have received. Never would that man be able to have children. Never would he understand what the fuck just happened. He was just one of many people caught up in Hiashi's and Kuiinshi's antics that lasted long throughout the years. And the day they came to terms and grew a begrudging respect for each other was the day they drove everyone insane which is how they found themselves tied up, blind folded and prepared to be executed by a firing squad.

''For the record!'' Kuiinshi turned to Hiashi, ''I blame you...'' he said as a hail of bullets erupted from their guns. But what could have possibly happened to elicit such a response?

Well tune in next time for the epic battle of Kuiinshi and Hiashi.


	12. The Wedding of Naruto and Hinata!

The Kitsune's Urge

00000

Narutox Hinata

0000

Author's Note

000

This is the second to last chapter. Chapter 13 will be the final chapter.

0000

Story Start

0000

"I'd like to make a toast!" Kuiinshi declared, jumping to feet and grinning widely. The other men booed drunkenly at him, but he picked up his wine glass and cleared his throat, ignoring their jeers. K. Kuiinshi was a bit of a slow learner when it came to anything resulting in alcohol. "in a few days Ass-ha...err...uugh...Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki is settling his ass down! It's about damn time. Personally, I always thought this one would be the first to get married, seeing as how I'm the older, sexier, smarter brother.'' his rambling was cut off by a doe slap by his very stern girlfriend. ''What was I saying before Harri-chan almost gave me a concusion or whatever the hell it's called? Right! Marriage! To Hinata Hyuuga,'' he drunkenly swayed as he turned to her.''You are too good for him! Keep ass-hat on the right path! If anyone can do it you can! Then again I've been shipping you two for years now, don't disappoint everyone! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone else chorused, laughing and knocking their glasses together before downing more wine. Naruto sat with his arms crossed resolutely, glaring at Kuiinshi. Only Hinata's calming and heavenly presence relaxed him, before she left his ass hanging for a plate of Cinnamon buns. The nerve, not even saving him one? Speaking of said woman who woke up the next morning to get ready for the next day.

Hinata smiled up at the ceiling of her old bedroom, already awake. A light knock came, preceding the appearance of her aunt's smiling face around the door jam. "Konnichiwa Hina-chan,'' she cooed, Himeko Hyuuga, from since Hinata was a small child was the only motherly influence the young woman had her in life.

''Konnichiwa Oba-san,'' Hinata smiled back, noticing the tears that her aunt was blinking rapidly away. It made a lump rise in her throat, seeing her aunt like that made her wish that her mother was there as well.

"Excited?" Her aunt pushed, walking in and perching on the edge of her niece's bed, brushing Hinata's dark hair off of her forehead, "Nervous?"

Hinata nodded, "Excited, mostly. I've waited to be with Naruto-kun so long and now that its finally happening I'm afraid I might screw up and he might regret being with me." she reflected, smiling. For over twelve years she had pined for Naruto. Twelve long years.

''Heavens, you remind me of your mother.'' Himeko stated with a soft chuckle. ''She used to worry and fret about everything when we were children. And when the poor dear discovered that both her team mates had feelings for her I thought the poor dear was going to have a heart attack.''

Hinata nodded in understanding. She wouldn't wish having to deal with both her father and Kuiinshi on anything. ''It's just, I love him so much and I don't think I can handle having my heart broken.''

''Now, now Hina-chan you never mind. Naruto-chan is a good boy, nothing like Kuiinshi.'' Himeko stated as they both shared a chuckle at that.

And with that the promised day finally came around.

''Naruto, you've made far more prouder than any fucked up genetic clone could. You ready?' Kuiinshi asked, clapping Naruto on the shoulder as Naruto adjusted Konohamaru's tie.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose," Naruto replied, fussily flattening his rival/little brother's hair. The little boy looked quite annoyed at this.

Naruto felt like a mess, nervous for a reason that he couldn't even place. He knew that Hinata would be there, and that everything would be fine, or so he told himself.

Kuiinshi chuckled, seeing through Narutos outer calm, "You both love each other. Now stop worrying, because today and today only will be the only time I won't act like a complete dick-head so you better make the most of it. You two are destined for each other and anyone who can't see it is either mentally handicap or an other moron." Naruto straightened out and looked at his best friend, uncle-brother, a little annoyed by his jovial state when Naruto was such a nervous wreck.

"Is your best man toast done yet?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at Kuiinshi. He had asked him the same question last night and been told that he hadn't even started it yet. Typical Kuiinshi of course.

"Finished it this morning when I finished my fifth pot of coffee," he proudly stated. This was the most sober he had been in over a decade. ''Now let's go.''

"What if she leaves last minute?" The question wasn't a serious one. He knew that Hinata wouldn't do that, but still it was a persistent fear in the back of his mind and he found Kuiinshi's laugh.

''The girl has been wanting to marry you since you were both four. I highly doubt that, that's going to happen.''

"Well, maybe she's realized that I've virtually ignored her all of our lives and I don't deserve her. '' Naruto defended taking the last few steps and then taking a moment in the entrance way to the Hyuuga mansion.

''Naruto, I punch you and if you don't get your ass in there and marry that girl because so help me if you make her cry I will make you suffer for the rest of your life and if that means occurring the wrath of your in the spirit realm mother than so damn be it.'' the humor less tone of Kuiinshi's threat assured the blond the man wasn't kidding.

"I'm ready," he stated as they walked into the entrance.

Hinata held her breath while Sakura's mother Sayuri finished lacing up the back of her dress. The woman was one of the best seamstresses in all of Konoha and was quite a nice and pleasant woman. She didn't know where all those stories or unflattering rumors of the woman being the devil, let alone a civilian council member came from.

Sayuri declared her finished. Himeko had been upstairs to check on them intermittently over the last few hours of preparation and she had always seen something to pick at or adjust between the three of them. When she was finally done Hinata joined the other Konoha 12 females in their respective colors of Violet, Red, and for Ten-Ten surprisingly enough Green; which suited her quite well in fact.

"Do you think Naruto will like it?" She asked, smoothing her already smooth skirt absently.

"Oh, Hinata," Sakura replied with a chuckle, " Naruto would like you in a potato sack, or better yet a bowl of ramen!"

_'Why does everyone keep saying that?' _Hinata wondered in disgust. Not only was that unsanitary she was sure she would either catch a cold or her skin would be burned by the heat of a freshly cooked bowl of ramen, especially of that size.

"You do look really nice," Ino said, smiling at her friends. ''You're going to knock whiskers off his feet.''

Hinata smiled back but couldn't help the growing knot of anxiety from spreading into her stomach. What if he didn't show up? She knew most of the insecurities should have been a moot point when them being mates and all, or they would be once the final ritual was over but she supposed it was human nature to worry. Temari's voice echoed into the room, letting them know the last of the guest's have arrived and that the ceremony was about to begin.

Everyone settled down, the last of the family filing last-minute into their seats as the wedding march started and the tiny toddling Akane appeared, being led by her Mother Kurenai as the darling little girl dumped a few petals meticulously out of her little basket every few steps. One by one everyone began taking their places. Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten and Hanabi looked stunning in their bridesmaids dresses and K was doing his damnest not to share a tear of pride.

The music finally swelled and Naruto's stomach clenched for a terrible doubt-filled second as he waited for Hinata to come into the tent.

Then he saw her, and felt completely relieved. She looked beautiful, more so than he had ever seen her, her dark, long hime hair fastidiously styled, her make-up still as minimal as always to which she was extinguishable form his Hinata. His Hinata. Happiness soon began to overpower the fear that had taken residence in his stomach the past few days.

Naruto smiled, his hand intertwining with his girlfriend and watched as as the minister asked Hiashi to give away his daughter. '_She chose the better man Hiashi. I couldn't imagine a daughter any more like her mother.' _he thought as he noticed something that was a semblance of a tear on Hiashi's face._ 'Oh, I am so making fun of his ass later.'_

The ceremony went on without any interruptions. The couple said their vows, and right on cue Konohmaru appeared at his Naruto's side with the rings and a huge smile on his face. Naruto couldn't help but grin back at his apprentice child, who positively glowed with the knowledge that he had done his duty well. They exchanged rings with shaking hands and as the minister said, "You may kiss the bride," everyone in the marquee seemed to be in tears. The kiss was passionate and lasted a few seconds longer than was polite, eliciting a few awkward titters and a catcall from Kiba Inuzuka. They resurfaced, red faced and smiling as the flustered minister said, "I present, for the first time ever, the new Mr. and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki!"


	13. Mr and Mrs Uzumaki

The Kitsune's Urge

00000

Narutox Hinata

0000

Story Start

0000

Naruto and Hinata moved around the marquee, shaking hands and smiling and accepting congratulations from their friends and old classmates and colleagues. The other Kages themselves were there, attracting a few startled stares from Hinata's relatives, particular the ones still cautious of Kumo.

In a startlingly rare moment of quiet Hinata turned to Naruto, who had been watching Kuiinshi argue with Tsunade who got to take a particular rare bottle of champagne home. "No regrets, right?''

He nodded, "I was going to ask you the same thing. You do realize that makes you related to that man now.''

"Well," she paused, looking back at their friends and family, "...no amount of trouble he could bring would ever outweight my love for you.''

''Hey, as the guy shouldn't I be saying the sweet things?'' he playfully remarked, wrapping his arms around her middle and whispering the word in her ear, his breath tickling her neck and making her giggle. "You've made me a happy man Mrs. Uzumaki.''

She turned, rising on her toes to meet his lips, "Same here Mr. Uzumaki," she commented against his lips. He chuckled. Later on that evening a speech, by none other Kuiinshi was soon given.

''Hello, ladies, gentlemen, and Hiashi.'' the dark skinned man gaze at all the faces. ''K, Kuiinshi here. Most of you know or have heard about me. All the rumors are true, but we're not here to discuss my many achievements and accomplishments.'' There was a brief chuckle that rippled through the room. He cleared his throat, "I've known Naruto for quiet a few years now. We may not have always gotten along, but he's not only my best friend but my little brother. I never thought I see the day he was married. Mainly because the boy was just so obliviouss to how Hinata felt. I was so close to locking them both in a room you know.'' the laughter grew louder as both Naruto and Hinata began to blush. ''If you've met both of them then you know. And Hinata, darling girl, just like her mother. I've never known a kinder woman, and a greater friend.'' He paused, clearing his throat again, "I just want to wish the two a happy and long life. For just this one day I won't cause you two any grief, my true wedding present to you two. '' he turned to the two. ''Naruto and Hinata, there are a lot of people here that love you both a lot, and I'm happy to be one of them. I know that there are a lot of people that aren't here, that couldn't be here," he paused, letting everyone silently list the names, "and I'm sorry about that, but I know that you two will be more than enough for each other and you have plenty of family to bother you besides." He raised his glass, and everyone in the tent did the same, "To Naruto and Hinata, may there be nothing but happiness for the both of you."

With a single gulp K knocked back all of his drink as everyone around him chorused "Naruto and Hinata," before doing the same.

''To Naruto and Hinata. '' Sakura stated, smiling broadly at the newly-weds who grinned back, "I met Naruto back in the academy when we were seven. I could not get rid of him. When Naruto is stubborn about boy, boy is he ever stubborn.'' a round of laugher followed as a good deal of them remembered Naruto's persitent crush on the cherry blossom haired girl. ''But that same persitence is nowhere in league to his loyalty and his heart. And I'm so glad that I met him. Because I know that he'll always be there when I need him, and even if he doesn't know what he's doing, he'll do something to try and fix whatever is bothering me. Even when I tell him that I don't need him too. He's stubborn like that." The laughter grew louder as Naruto's face grew hot.

This continued on, everyone giving their own little story of the couple, escalating to the point where the couple just wanting to go crawl away in a hole and hide. Soon the party began to dwindle. Naruto looked around, noticing K was still in a corner, blathering drunkenly to Hiashi who was trying to extricate himself from the conversation with grace. Sakura and Ino were fussing over Kurenai's little girl who had just recently turned three. The others were getting ready to leave, the alcohol doing its job.

''Finally, now all I need to do is become Hokage and I'll achieved all of my dreams.''

''And I'll be right there with you Naruto,'' Hinata said, wrapping her hand around his. They were finally husband and wife so they were finally dropping the suffixes.

''I wouldn't have it any other way Hinata,'' he responded, smiling at her.

Hinata didn't say anything, she just smiled and kissed him. And to think this all started because of an urge, the Kitsune's Urge.

000

Chapter End

000

I completed another story. So to all of you who say I don't complete stories. Shut up. Thank you for all reading this story and reviewing. I hope you all review my other stories in the future.


End file.
